One Shoot de Verio y Aurora (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: "Verio caminaba lentamente de camino hacia el salón principal, hacía dos días que se había marchado a la ciudad de Florencia..." Nuevo OneShoot, está vez sobre Verio Casannova y su esposa Aurora...!


_**Hola nuevamente. Aquí está un oneshoot sobre Verio Casannova, y Aurora; su esposa. Les recomendamos leer "Transición a la felicidad" fanfic de Verio y Aurora y el cual lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**_

_**Esperamos sus comentarios, tanto aquí como en nuestro Blog oficial. Saludos!**_

_**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_

_**ONE SHOOT DE VERIO Y AURORA**_

Verio caminaba lentamente de camino hacia el salón principal, hacía dos días que se había marchado a la ciudad de Florencia, allí había resuelto unos asuntos, pero no estaba bien.

Las cosas con su esposa se habían enfriado. Es decir, él la quería y estaría con ella siempre, se amaban y eso estaba claro, pero entre que él se había marchado estos dos días y que ella estaba bastante ocupada con sus nuevos proyectos, ambos no habían tenido tiempo de estar a solas y hablar de sus cosas.

Cuando ella llegaba él estaba dormido, cuando él estaba dormido ella llegaba.

-Hola Verio- Atenea le sonrió sentada en el sofá al lado de la lumbre encendida y frente a V que miraba un libro con esas gafas de pasta negras que a cualquier otra persona le quedarían horrorosamente mal, pero que a él le quedaban bien.

-Hola, ¿como va todo?

-Todo bien, ¿Que tal por Florencia?

-Todo bien.

-Tu padre está con Troy en su despacho- dijo V antes de que él preguntase- y Duque está en su dormitorio con Bree.

-Entiendo.

-Máximo y Scorpio...

-Están con sus esposas en un viaje a Japón, por placer y negocios.

-Entiendo, me voy a ver que hace mi padre.

-Adelante muchacho.

Dio por finalizada la conversación con V y caminó hasta el despacho pero antes de llegar al mismo Aurora le llamó desde las escaleras y él giró su rostro. Tan guapa como siempre, mirándole fijamente.

\- Hola- dijo él.

-Hola- susurró ella.

-¿Como van las cosas?- dijo él y se sintió imbécil por eso.

-Todo bien... te he echado de menos... me gustaría hablar contigo... en la cocina.

-Claro.

A Verio no le pareció mal eso de demorarse un poco, eran las tres y media de la tardes pasadas de cinco minutos, qué más daba hacer esperar un poco más para ver a su padre, al fin y al cabo estaba con su chico, por así decirlo, y cuando ellos se juntaban a veces ni hablaban, se miraban un tiempo y se reían como si supiesen lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Él quería a su padrino Troy, era alguien muy importante en su familia.

Cuando Verio siguió a su esposa hasta la cocina y cuando ambos estuvieron en el interior de la misma, ella cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esa. El chico imaginó que seguramente ella le recriminaría algo pero esa idea fue volada en millones de pedazos cuando ella quitó los tirantes de un vestido negro y este resbaló por sus brazos cayendo al suelo.

Mierda... pasó sus hambrientos ojos por el cuerpo de Aurora y se le cortó la respiración.

Estaba preciosa, desnuda y tan apetecible, la necesitaba...

-Te he echado tanto de menos - susurró ella en voz baja- tanto que... solo quiero tenerte conmigo Verio.

Oh, en serio esto se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

-Siento haber... haber estado tan distante.

-Lo se, estás ocupado con tus negocios y yo con mis proyectos pero prometo que esto va a cambiar- dijo tocando sus pechos y jadeando al hacerlo... joder... joder...

-Yo también prometo tener más tiempo para ambos.

Ella alargó su mano derecha y sujetó la corbata del traje negro que él llevaba y tiró de la misma, ambas bocas se fundieron en un beso pasional e intenso que los dejó sin un ápice de aliento, él tocó el cuerpo caliente de su esposa sus curvas y la suavidad de su cabello negro, bajó sus tatuadas manos por sus caderas y la sujetó del trasero a lo que ella respondió con un sonoro jadeo.

Recordó por un momento que estaban en la mansión y no estaban en su habitación sino en la cocina, esto debía ser rápido.

La levantó del suelo sin apenas esfuerzo y ella le abrazó por el cuello besándole en la mejilla y en los labios, los ojos de Verio se cerraron y su respiración se volvió desquiciada, luchando por intentar obtener oxígeno, esta mujer lo acabaría matando y no imaginaba muerte más dulce que esa.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado para poder llegar a estar juntos, mataría por esta mujer, moriría por esta mujer.

El Casannova tumbó a su mujer sobre la mesa despejada de la cocina y abrió sus piernas, se quitó la chaqueta del traje tirándola a cualquier lugar, e hizo lo mismo con camisa de_D&amp;G_, desabrochó sus pantalones de traje y se la sujetó emborrachándose con la visión de Aurora completamente desnuda y deseosa por tener sexo con él.

\- Verio- vocalizó ella y bajó sus manos por su vientre con intención de tocarse para él pero se le adelantó y la sujetó de las muñecas, las puso detrás de su cabeza y entró en ella con fuerza.

Ella gimió alto e incoherentemente, cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca, sus labios pintados de un color marrón chocolate lo hacían apetecibles así que él los mordió y ella abrió sus ojos y ofreció sus pechos levantando los mismos, con la mano derecha el Casannova sujetó sus manos y con la izquierda pellizcó sus pezones mientras sus caderas se movían en un baile incesante de penetraciones fuertes y duras que la hacían gemir su nombre una y otra vez.

La respiración fuerte y enloquecida de Verio era una prueba más de lo que estaba disfrutando en ese momento, todo un enloquecido mundo de sensaciones, al fin y al cabo con ella era con la única persona con la que podía llegar a esto.

No hacían falta adornos, solos sus cuerpos enredados en puro sexo.

El Casannova cerró los ojos y la besó profundamente, ella gritó al alcanzar el orgasmo y él tembloroso y con su cuerpo agarrotado llegó al suyo sin soltar los labios de su esposa y apretando con fuerza su muñeca con su mano y uno de sus pechos con su otra mano.

La había echado tanto de menos... la necesitaba tanto...

Ella quedó laxa debajo de su cuerpo, sudorosa y con las muñecas ligeramente marcadas por su agarre ¿existía un color más bonito que ese rojizo al apretar la carne de su esposa? Su olor permanecía en cada parte de ella y la pintura de sus labios estaba desparramada por su boca y también sobre la de él.

-Verio... mi Verio...

Él sonrió y la abrazó ayudándola a levantar no sin antes poner su boxer y su pantalón en su sitio, la dejó sentada en la mesa y le dio su chaqueta que había caído no muy lejos de ellos dos. Vaya... si que había sido rápido, eran y cuarenta...

Aurora se puso la chaqueta del traje que la tapaba lo suficiente, él apartó el cabello de ella de los hombros y la besó en la mejilla.

-Estás preciosa así- dijo con la voz ligeramente enronquecida.

-Y tu...- tocó los tatuajes de su torso- estás precioso así...

-¡Oye necesito coger mi botella de vodka si habéis terminado pasármela!

La voz de Atenea les hizo volver a la realidad, Verio cogió de la nevera esa dichosa botella y abrió la puerta, la psicóloga sonreía juguetona y V le abrazaba por la cadera detrás de ella sonriendo de igual manera.

-Esto es una bienvenida si señor- dijo el Casannova guiándole un ojo a Verio.

-Decidle a mi padre que estoy ocupado, que lo veré después.

Caminó hacia su esposa y la cogió de la cintura, esta rodeó sus piernas en las caderas de su esposo y él se la llevó de allí, esto no había acabado. Había echado de menos sus juguetes particulares... y estaba seguro de que ella también...


End file.
